


Просто следуй за моей улыбкой

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Bran being done as he's never been thank you very much, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hawke being a dick, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Tension, tease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: На званом вечере Хоук решает притвориться любовником Брана.Затея оборачивается именно так, как можно того ожидать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just follow my smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929758) by [psikeval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psikeval/pseuds/psikeval). 



> От автора:
> 
> Для canistakahari (http://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/profile).
> 
> Для Helen (http://canistakahari.tumblr.com/), которая прекрасна, но заслуживает одновременно похвалы и порицаний. К тому же, хотя всерьез ничего из этого воспринимать не стоит, я вас мягко предупреждаю − просто на случай − о том, что Хоук здесь маленький засранец и манипулятор (что, очевидно, и следует из описания).

Прием просто на высоте.

Более подходящих слов, вероятно, куда больше − или их должно быть больше, но у Хоука хорошо наметан глаз на детали, и видит он только кучу людей высшего класса, разодетых по высшему разряду и жующих до нелепости крошечные порции еды высшей категории. Предложенное вино весьма недурно, как, собственно, и бренди. Уже кое-что.

Ему понадобится парочка славных напитков, если он собирается выживать часами тут. Мать заставила его причесать _бороду_ − Создателя ради! − или ради какой-то там кузины, троюродной, так рады их видеть, да пофиг. Теперь она разложена на заостренные половинки вместо своей привычной как бы… путаницы.

Заостренные половинки у бороды, не у кузины. По крайней мере, насколько Хоуку известно.

(Бетани пришла бы в восторг, будь она здесь, Хоук просто уверен. Пирожные и отменные сыры, несуразные прически и бриджи, которые стоило бросить в пекло много лет тому назад, − он бы купил ей платье, самое симпатичное в Вольной Марке, и позволил дразнить себя за чудовищное неумение танцевать, и не пришлось бы месяцами ждать одного коротенького письмеца, адресованного матери, а не ему.)

− Ну, ладненько! − обращается он к матери, улыбаясь столь принужденно, что поначалу, еще не пообвыкшись, лицо его практически немеет. − Думаю, тут у нас собрались самые важные семьи. Когда начну забывать их фамилии, непременно выдумаю какое-нибудь очаровательное извинение. 

− Непременно. − Она тянется, чтобы дотронуться до его щеки, легонько, с мягкой печальной улыбкой; она всегда насквозь видит его притворство, точно как видела отцовское. 

Хоук осушает стакан бренди, быть может, слишком быстро, чем положено, водружает его на спешащий мимо поднос и пристально оглядывает толпу в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы привлечь его внимание.

Рыжие волосы. Годится.

 − Кто это там у нас? − он указывает всей рукой разом, припоминает мимолетную беседу об этикете и пытается обыграть жест так, будто потягивается. _Все эти необходимые застойные обязанности; должен оставаться в тонусе, пока закусываешь._ Рубашка нестерпимо туго обтягивает его плечи. − Мрачноватый рыжик?

Мать, гораздо более благовоспитанная, каким ему никогда не стать, бросает в том направлении тактичный взгляд, потягивая свое вино.

− О, − произносит она довольно равнодушно. − Сенешаль Бран. На службе у наместника.

− Мы его ненавидим?

− О нет! − она похлопывает Хоука по руке. − Он всего лишь был чуточку груб со мной, только и всего, когда я ходатайствовала о возвращении имения. Однако я уверена, что у него множество и других забот.

Всё лучше и лучше.

− Хмм. Он тут с семьей?

− Не думаю. Не могу представить… нет, это слишком мелочно с моей стороны. Но я уверена, что он не женат. А поче…

− Просто подумалось, ему захочется немного поболтать, вот и всё.

− Гаррет, − предостерегающе говорит мать.

− _Мама_ , − отзывается он с такой же интонацией, ухмыляется − и только его и видели.

Когда Хоук устремляется через всю залу, он не особо уверен, какую тактику изберет, но по пути постановляет, что видал типчиков и похуже сенешаля Брана, поэтому, руководствуясь бренди и скукой, он полагает свой настрой подходящим, чтобы устроить спектакль.

А потому:

− Вот ты где, любимый! − искренне восклицает он, подходя ближе, запечатлевает на виске у Брана поцелуй и проскальзывает рукой вдоль его талии, где лучше всего ощущается, как деревенеет его спина. − Обыскался тебя.

− Прошу прощения, кто…

− …задержал меня? Каждый встречный; такой вот денек. Прости, что заставил тебя ждать.

Бран сжимает губы до состояния их полного исчезновения, глазами отчаянно шаря по лицу Хоука, словно в поисках подсказки о том, что же происходит.

− Да, − отвечает он неуверенно. − И впрямь.

− Ох, сенешаль, − говорит одна из дворянок, улыбаясь. − Я и не знала, что вы…

Затянувшаяся пауза могла бы легко разрешиться, скажи Бран только: _«Вовсе нет»_ , − или проори он это, если судить по скованной и шокированной позе его тела, − поэтому Хоук чувствует себя обязанным вмешаться снова, для вида покрепче стискивая талию Брана:

− …держите меня в секрете? Стыд и позор.

− Даже не знаю, о чем я только думал, − произносит Бран, отрезая каждое слово своим старательно выровненным голосом.

− Он бывает таким чарующе скромным, − вздыхает Хоук перед своими зрителями. − Он беспокоится, что, коль скоро моя семья − Амеллы, да, вы знакомы с моей мамой? − в общем, мы совсем недавно восстановили свой статус благодаря наместнику, и Бран, мой милый, − вполне возможно, что тут Бран действительно _рычит_ , − беспокоится, что могут поползти слухи, якобы моя семья пользуется необоснованным расположением, узнай кто о нашей любви.

Он весьма горд тем печальным и смиренным лицом мученика, которое при этом состраивает.

− Но кому бы подобное пришло в голову! − восклицает вторая дама, и выглядит она столь возмущенной их воображаемой проблемой, что даже начинает нравиться Хоуку, несмотря на его желание разразиться хохотом. − Амеллы − старинный и глубокоуважаемый род! Мы все должны радоваться, что его состояние возвращено.

− О да, − кое-как цедит Бран сквозь болезненно стиснутые челюсти. − Вы указали мне на ошибку в моих измышлениях, леди Вилиард. А теперь, если вы извините нас…

Он выглядит так, словно с пребольшим удовольствием оттащил бы Хоука прочь прямо за ухо, но довольствуется степенной прогулкой до свободного местечка в зале, где разворачивается на каблуках достаточно резко, чтобы стряхнуть руку Хоука со своей талии. Так близко, лицом к лицу, Бран почти ничего из себя не представляет. На несколько дюймов ниже Хоука, и глаза у него тускло-карие и полны желания убивать.

− Кто ты, черт возьми, такой? − шипит он, краска равномерно заливает его шею.

− Гаррет Хоук, − услужливо отвечает Хоук, потому что он весьма услужлив. − О, они опять таращатся.

− Кто…

Брана прерывает крайне целомудренный и пристойный поцелуй в губы, такой, против коего возразила бы разве что преподобная мать.

− Те женщины, − красноречиво объясняет Хоук сенешалю, который походит, скорее, на человека, получившего по голове от Авелин. − Не знаю их имен. Нужно сохранять видимость, разве нет?

− Видимость _чего_? Мне нечего…

− Бран! − ахает Хоук, изображая уязвленность. Чем чаще он перебивает Брана, тем, похоже, быстрее тот готов взорваться. Времяпрепровождение куда более занятное, чем можно было подумать. − Неужели меня так просто сбросить со счетов? Разве всё, что между нами было, столь мало значит?

− Закрой _рот_! − его рука устремляется к лицу Хоука (движение слишком широкое, судя по повороту плеча; этого наблюдения более чем достаточно, чтобы Хоук проигнорировал свои рефлексы и осознанно не стал блокировать руку). В любое мгновение Бран может ему врезать, или придушить его, или выкинуть еще что-нибудь столь же кровожадное, но вся прелесть в том, что для этого он слишком сдержан. И не может забыть о наблюдателях.

Поэтому его ладонь лишь безобидно приобнимает Хоука за шею с силой, необходимой только, чтобы притянуть его поближе к себе. Со стороны, должно быть, смотрится это очень интимно.

Хоук изо всех сил старается смотреть Брану в глаза с мечтательным выражением. Что до самих глаз, они не то чтобы красивы или притягательны, но работать приходится с тем, что имеешь.

− Я знал, что ты одумаешься.

− Зачем ты это вытворяешь?

− Веселья ради по большей части. К тому же однажды ты нагрубил моей маме, а в людях мне такое очень уж не нравится.

Бран сужает глаза и быстро постукивает пальцем по шее Хоука, размышляя.

− Твоей…

− Сенешаль! Виноват, что прерываю, − обращается к нему мужчина, который с очевидностью виноватым себя не ощущает вовсе, его взор горит от потенциальной сплетни и жадно мечется с Брана на Хоука. − Могу я спросить…?

− Гаррет Хоук, сударь, − весело представляется Хоук, пожимая мужчине руку. − Из Амеллов, недавно вернувшихся в свое поместье в Верхнем городе.

− Ну конечно, конечно! Безусловно славное семейство. И едва ли удивительно, что вы приглянулись нашему сенешалю, да?

− Согласен, _самому_ едва ли верится, − отвечает Бран, скрипя зубами.

− Вы уже знакомы с моей женой, леди Пентам, сударь?

− Еще нет! − отзывается Хоук, убедительно ошеломленный. − Но обязан это исправить.

Семейство Пентамов прелестно, − иными словами, эти люди из тех благонамеренных и несдержанных личностей, которые ставят перед собой задачу сдружиться со всем Верхним городом разом, и под их руководством Хоук с Браном безустанно перемещается от одной компании гостей к другой. 

Все носятся только с Амеллами, не упоминая бездельника-сына, проигравшего в пух и прах семейное состояние, или дочь, сбежавшую с отступником-собачником, − нет, каким-то образом всё это обходят стороной. Хоук думает, что мог бы научиться у этих людей парочке уверток, если бы ему было до этого хоть какое-то дело.

О сенешале, помимо интриги, вызванной его связью с Хоуком, никто особенно не болтает; да и сам Бран не принимает активного участия в разговорах. Вместо этого он стоит, замерев под рукой Хоука, с бесцеремонным безразличием отвечает на вопросы и, по большому счету, никоим образом не демонстрирует, почему тип вроде него избрал стезю публичного человека. Сорок минут в стараниях вести себя учтиво, и он уже из шкуры вон лезет.

Его волосы выглядят так, словно однажды их аккуратно зачесали, но оставаться в подобном положении дольше часа им не по нраву. В этом плане Хоук может ему посочувствовать, но, как правило, искушению сопротивляться он не в силах, поэтому, пока де Копьи вовсю отрабатывают на них свои орлесианские манеры, Хоук принимается играть с волосами Брана, потягивая непокорные прядки и касаясь их пальцами то так, то эдак.

− Продолжишь в том же духе, и останешься без руки, − уведомляет его Бран сквозь зубы, обнаженные в улыбке, пока де Копьи сменяют Канонаки и Харриманы.

− Оу? Я знаю парочку людей, которые этим промышляют, мог бы вас свести.

− Очаровательно знать, что мы можем вывести в свет любого головореза из Нижнего города с подходящей на то родословной.

− _Ферелденского_ головореза из Нижнего города, с вашего позволения, − говорит Хоук, заканчивая этими словами пространную речь, обращенную к ширящейся публике и охватывающую достоинства мабари. Среднестатистический марчанин, выяснил Хоук, ненавидит ферелденцев попросту как явление, лично никаких особых нареканий на их счет не имея помимо тех, что неприемлемому их количеству хватило наглости явиться в Вольную Марку и бедствовать.

Кроме того, кто в состоянии ненавидеть собак? Уж о таких Хоук точно ничего не желает знать.

− Неразлучны, и правда. Она следовала за мной повсюду. Или, ну, порой мне приходилось нести ее. Она была слишком маленькой и круглой. Но такими они, конечно, не остаются. Собака отправилась со мной на битву при Остагаре и с десяток раз спасала мне жизнь.

− Собака? − повторяет мальчик, который бросил трудолюбиво замешивать кучу разных блюд в винном бокале, едва услышав разговор о собаках. − Ты просто звал ее Собакой?

Хоук пожимает плечами.

− Ну, или так, или… − ( _«…или, может, Карвер», − сказал он с толикой насмешки и задумчивости, когда вдруг явился Карвер, и Гаррету чертовски долго пришлось уворачиваться, вопя: «Собака! Ее кличка Собака!» − Бетани смеялась, и помощи от нее было никакой._ ) − …или Кошка, − говорит он вместо этого, кивая, − и, всё обдумав, я решил, что Собака ей подходит больше.

На краткий меркантильный миг ему кажется, что история порождает смеха куда больше, чем заслуживает; а затем напоминает себе: именно этого он и добивается − награды за отменно исполненное представление. Хоук посылает толпе великодушную улыбку и привлекает Брана, от которого непрерывно веет сердитым теплом, чуть ближе.

− Боюсь, из-за нее у нас были некоторые разногласия.

− Вы не любите собак, сенешаль? − удивляется одна из сестер Канонак.

− Я не очень задумывался на этот счет, − говорит Бран, а его взгляд, вперившись в Хоука, добавляет: _«Пока этот идиот в меня не вцепился»_. − Но я не привык к собакам и беспорядку.

− Увы, оба пункта в числе моих недостатков. − Он мог бы поклясться, что губы Брана дергаются в ответ то ли на сантименты, то ли на мастерски состряпанную рифму, и в порыве Хоук целует его в лоб; кто-то тихонько умиляется. Теперь Бран точно не улыбается, если вообще пытался.

Краткая передышка является в облике маленьких причудливых кексиков, которыми хозяин приема, очевидно, очень горд. Пока другие заняты обменом десертами, Бран оттирает свой лоб, как будто на него плюнули или кожа его стала холстом для скабрезных художеств пиратки, пока сенешаль спал.

(Весело было целый день наблюдать, как Себастьян пытается скумекать, почему народ пялится на его щеку.)

− С меня хватит, − говорит Бран тоном предусмотрительно тихим. − Я ухожу.

Хоук несогласно мычит.

− Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты остался. Видишь ли, у меня тут кошелечков скопилось.

− Ты… − глаза Брана только что не улетают прочь с его лица, и он пытается опустить руки Хоука, пока никто ничего не увидел; Хоука это, впрочем, не то чтобы беспокоит. Люди, по его опыту, мало что подмечают, особенно, когда их внимание занято любовной сплетней, которую он столь щедро им подкинул. Однако он использует возможность, чтобы поймать запястья Брана и притянуть его поближе.

− А что? Просто хотелось проверить, удастся ли, − бормочет он на ухо сенешалю. Отрадно ощущать, что у Брана это порождает легкий трепет. − Все эти шикарные камзолы и кармашки в чудных местах…

− Ну да, естественно, это подтолкнет человека на воровство.

− Я оттачиваю свои таланты, дорогуша. Совершенствуюсь. Думал, ты будешь гордиться. − Чтобы спектакль не зашел слишком далеко, Хоук вновь берет его за руку и начинает обходить комнату по периметру. Один кошель он роняет на стол с нетронутыми закусками, а второй − возле отвратительного растения в кадке. Он человек здравомыслящий.

Брана хватает лишь на четверть круга по залу, далее, не в силах больше сдерживать себя, он поворачивается, чтобы вновь взглянуть на Хоука так, словно тот − физическое воплощение всех мук Пустоты.

− Как можешь ты заниматься подобным?

− Эм. В плане морали или…

− Конечно, − огрызается он, − я прошу поведать мне о морали человека, который развлекается обманом и карманничеством на званых вечерах. Я _о том_ , как тебе дается притворство. Я тебе не особенно нравлюсь.

Хоук пожимает плечами.

− Не особо, ага. И, если честно, я вообще тебя только встретил.

− Именно! Поэтому как… − он замолкает, когда Хоук заводит их в небольшую нишу, декоративные портьеры которой скрывают их от чужих глаз. − Создатель всевышний, _теперь-то что?_

− Думай об этом, как будто рассказываешь историю. Ткёшь роскошный гобелен юного и полного неурядиц романа, и в настоящий момент его нить вьется вокруг любовников, обжимающихся по темным уголкам.

Дабы любезно проиллюстрировать идею, Хоук наклоняется и касается поцелуем рта Брана, в ответ получает бурчание, а затем оказывается притянут за грудки, пока сенешаль кусает его губы, − что Брану прекрасно подходит. Настроение Хоука в любом случае не слишком располагало к нежности.

Хоук, легко пользуясь разницей в росте, приподнимает Брану подбородок и обнимает его за талию, − испытывая соблазн притиснуть его за бедра, но им вот-вот нужно будет возвращаться на прием. Он целует Брана, пока не раздается низкий, раздраженный звук из тех, каких от человека вроде сенешаля еще нужно постараться добиться.

− Неплохо, − говорит он хрипло и может поклясться, что видел, как Бран содрогнулся. Хоук прочищает горло и широко улыбается. − Думаю, суть ты уловил.

− Неужели? Как милостиво с твоей стороны.

Бран по-прежнему глядит на Хоука с яростью, весь взвинченный, и рассвирепевший, и попросту умоляющий продолжать давить, пока он не сломается, но падать на колени посреди этой нишенки в планы Хоука не входило, поэтому он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и снова берет Брана за руку, возвращаясь с ним обратно в зал.

Их отсутствие, видит он по взглядам, которые на них бросают, было замечено, но не слишком большим количеством гостей, чтобы породить неловкость. Фишка званых ужинов в том, чтобы стать частью дружелюбной сплетни, а не породить безвкусные волнения в самый разгар вечера.

Хоук и впрямь чего-то да стоит.

− Вот, − говорит он Брану, − видишь?

− Что вижу?

− Они уже смотрят на тебя по-другому. Теперь ты для них становишься личностью, а не просто сановником и воплощением, − Хоук взмахом руки указывает на лицо Брана, − хмурости.

− Это просто смешно. Они всего лишь гости на приеме, не более.

− Хочешь сказать, ты не видишь? − Хоук наклоняет голову, озадаченный. Неудивительно, что он ненавидит свою работу, если каждый, кто проходит через дверь, − не более чем ничтожество, выдвигающее какие-то требования. Он отбрасывает эту мысль, как недостойную существования, и тянется пригладить слегка взлохмаченные волосы Брана. − Тогда хорошо, что у тебя есть я. Конечно, я не прям уж такой боец или дворянин…

− Да что ты говоришь.

− …но людей я знаю. О, гляди-ка, наместник.

Разумеется, Бран слишком вымуштрован, чтобы закатывать глаза. Поэтому ему приходится ограничиться взглядом, полным глубочайшего отвращения к Хоуку.

− Если ты полагаешь, что я поведусь на столь ребяческую уловку…

− Сенешаль, − здоровается наместник, и каким-то образом Бран становится еще бледнее, чем обычно.

− Ваша милость, − ровно отзывается Бран, разворачиваясь на пятках. − Какой неожиданный сюрприз.

− Я не вполне понимаю, что происходит, − тусклые светло-голубые глаза Думара обращаются на Хоука, не то чтобы подозревая его, но явно оценивая; вероятно, он не слышит, как Бран бормочет: «Мы оба». − Но сегодня вы проделали отличную работу по водворению доброго отношения к нашей службе.

− Я… и впрямь?

− Не говоря уже о как минимум пяти отозванных жалобах. Одна из которых гласила нечто очень странное о рано расцветшей любви и трудностях на ее пути или… что-то в таком духе, не могу припомнить. − Он еще раз оглядывает Хоука, теперь более пристально. − Это не…

Со смесью откровенной паники и явного предупреждения Бран удерживает руку Хоука. В кои-то веки тот решает придержать язык и дать слово сенешалю:

− Если вы не возражаете, Ваша милость, я бы предпочел, чтобы моя личная жизнь оставалась личной, насколько это возможно.

− Безусловно. − И всё же очередной взгляд на Хоука, обаятельная улыбка которого не оказывает видимого эффекта. Создатель, столь продолжительное время в стенах Крепости наделяет этих людей суровой непреклонностью.

Едва Думар отходит, Хоук возвращает руку на талию Брана и наклоняется, пока борода не начинает неприятно задевать скулу сенешаля.

− Думаю, получилось славно.

− Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я презираю тебя, − говорит Бран, поворачивая голову лишь настолько, чтобы одарить Хоука свирепым взглядом, но увеличить дистанцию между ними он не пытается, и в животе у Хоука от этого нелепо тянет.

− Дорогой Бран. Это препятствие я для тебя устранил, − он помавает на дверь позади них, которую было весьма просто взломать, пока наместник и сенешаль тягались друг с другом в хмурости, − но, боюсь, тут по большей части пустая кладовка. Плащи и прочее.

Однако Бран, похоже, этого не ожидал вовсе. Пораженный, он оглядывается, чтобы вопросительно обозреть дверь, и нечаянно их губы встречаются. Хоук пытается быть вежливой занозой в заднице и отодвигается, но Бран хватает его за шею и _целует_ , взаправду, жестко, прежде чем издать трогательный недовольно-ворчливый звук.

− _Аргх._ Залезай.

− Чего…

− _Полезай. Внутрь,_ − шипит он, однако, не дожидаясь, когда Хоук послушается, просто пихает его в комнатушку и захлопывает за ними обоими дверь. Раздается мягкий щелчок, как если бы замок вновь закрылся, но Хоуку не разглядеть: тут слишком темно. Руки Брана опускаются ему на спину и толкают его, запинающегося, вперед, пока Хоук не упирается в стену предусмотрительно выставленными предплечьями.

Руки Брана, легонько шаря во тьме, пробираются к ремню Хоука. Прижавшись к его спине, Бран расшнуровывает брюки и спускает их к коленям. Его коротко остриженные ногти едва царапают кожу, и Хоук может думать только: _«Благодарю, Создатель! Наконец-то!»_ − у него уже наполовину встал, и он хочет, чтобы этот вспыльчивый слуга народа трахал его так, чтобы он не мог вздохнуть.

− Неужели мой шарм наконец-то на тебя подействовал? − любопытствует Хоук голосом спокойным даже несмотря на то, что пальцы Брана оглаживают внутреннюю поверхность его бедер, разводя их в стороны.

− Твой, как ты выразился, _шарм_ является причиной, по которой тебе надлежит помалкивать. − Нечто с шорохом покидает один из тех кармашков в чудных местах, и грубоватым движением большого пальца Бран распространяет снаружи и внутри Хоука ошеломляющую прохладу масла.

− Оу! − одобрительно реагирует Хоук. − Я смотрю, кто-то подготовился.

− Я _всегда_ готов, − шипит Бран, проталкивая два пальца так торопливо, что Хоук давится собственным стоном, − к мизерному шансу встретить того, чьей компанией буду по-настоящему _доволен_.

− Хочешь сказать, ты мной недоволен? − Хоук готов просить его придерживаться этого головокружительного ритма, резкость которого выбивает воздух у него из легких, но Бран отодвигается лишь затем, чтобы войти опять, еще медленнее, вновь скользкими от масла пальцами, смягчая неприятные ощущения, одновременно растягивая и заполняя, − что по-своему приятно.

− _Именно_ это я и хочу сказать.

В приступе услужливости Хоук пытается раздвинуть ноги, но спущенные брюки, обтянувшие бедра, удерживают его на месте, будто связанного и неспособного ни на что, кроме как извиваться на пальцах Брана. Весьма прискорбно с одной стороны, потому что трахается он отменно и умения его сейчас бесполезны, но чего уж тут. Не сказать, что в чужом доминировании нет своих плюсов. Но Хоук всегда был из тех, кто говорит «заставь меня», когда его просят вести себя как следует − слова, в которых вызова куда больше, чем кажется окружающим.

− Ты невыносимый, − ворчит Бран, разрабатывая его пальцами достаточно нетерпеливо, чтобы дыхание Хоука сбилось, − несносный, невоспитанный, маленький вороватый…

− Не слишком это для лести-то?

Бран зажимает ему рот рукой (чистой, конечно же, коль скоро он такой педант) − поступок мудрый, потому что Хоук… неуемный. Каким, в общем, всегда и являлся, а подобного у него не было целую вечность: они еще даже не приступали, а он уже готов упрашивать Брана, но вынужден насаживаться на его пальцы, стараясь промычать что-то в тональности, достаточно умоляющей.

Он неразборчиво бормочет одобрения Брану в ладонь, когда, наконец, муки его вознаграждаются: округлая головка сенешальского члена медленно проталкивается внутрь, где всё уже влажное и разработанное, и ничего страшного, если он продемонстрирует свою признательность, ведь правда…

− Тихо, − резко осаживает Бран.

И, честно говоря, он мог бы подчиниться, но слово сопровождается стремительным толчком бедер, погружающим головку чуть глубже, а Хоук просто на пределе и не может не стонать − отчасти от удовольствия, отчасти от досады. Хоть бы Бран, наконец, начал _двигаться_ и трахнул его как следует…

Сильный шлепок прилетает ему по заднице, затем еще один, и Хоук содрогается, сжимаясь вокруг члена, внезапно слишком потрясенный, чтобы издавать какие-либо звуки.

− Я сказал, _тихо_.

Мгновение он медлит, а потом, будто неуверенный в содеянном, проводит по красной и пылающей коже кончиками пальцев. Задачу прогнуться как можно сильнее навстречу прикосновению Хоук берет на себя, и Бран негромко говорит:

− И почему я удивлен, − и шлепает его снова, словно в поощрение.

И вдруг всё это уже не забавно, а _хорошо_ , так хорошо, что Хоук едва может вдохнуть.

Бран по-прежнему не спешит, несмотря на то, как крепко он держит Хоука и зажимает ему рот. Несколько раз он подается вперед, а потом назад, медленно и осторожно, прежде чем выработать ритм достаточно мощный, чтобы ощущалось свершающееся наказание и пальцы на ногах Хоука поджимались в сапогах.

− _Вот так_ , − шепчет он Хоуку в шею, словно похвалу. Его пальцы, горячие и всё еще немного скользкие, обхватывают член Хоука, и тот отдается ощущению и хранит молчание − и всенепременно его сохранит, если Бран продолжит его трогать. Кто вообще там так тихонечко и хрипло поскуливает? Не Хоук, вот уж точно. В любом случае удары сенешальских бедер о его задницу − по-прежнему самый громкий звук в кладовке.

И это − мощно, но чертовски изумительно. Бран безудержен, и до Хоука доходит, что, вероятно, ради этого он и был столь осторожен вначале, чтобы потом как следует поиметь Хоука, не боясь причинить боли. У того и так наутро появится парочка синяков.

− Ммгрфлсмр, − радостно уведомляет он Брана или, скорее, бормочет его ладони.

Как и следует ожидать, в ответ он получает раздраженное ворчание, однако Бран замирает и убирает руку, что весьма любезно с его стороны, хотя Хоук желал не совсем этого.

− Что?!

− Завтра я всё это буду чувствовать.

− Прекрасно, − огрызается Бран голосом неровным и запыхавшимся. − Думай обо мне… когда… _заткнешься_.

Хоук хочет сказать, что уж лучше подумает об этом, когда будет сбрасывать напряжение − чем он точно займется, − но ладонь Брана закрывает ему рот прежде, чем он успевает вымолвить хоть слово. Что-то да есть в том, когда тебя вот так заглушают… ну, раньше-то у него подобного опыта не было, но по крайней мере с Браном его это устраивает. Очень и очень даже.

Хоук дрожит под весом навалившегося сзади Брана, сыплющего проклятиями ему в плечо и всё еще неуклюже водящего пальцами по его члену, пока Хоук не кончает − достаточно шумно, чтобы удивиться (ладно, слегка разочароваться), почему Бран его вновь не шлепнул. Конечно, тут, должно быть, виноват сам Хоук, который забывает, как стоять, и которого Бран просто не в силах удержать вертикально: они оба теряют равновесие и друг за другом валятся на пол, Хоук − на руки и колени, а Бран, по-прежнему внутри него, подминает Хоука под себя, вцепившись ему в волосы, чтобы зафиксировать в удобном для себя положении.

С такого угла доступ лучше, и Бран, не преминув этим воспользоваться, трахает содрогающегося Хоука, пока тот не ощущает себя выжатым, разгоряченным и абсолютно счастливым, покорно двигаясь, как Брану только пожелается. Хоук воображает, как подобное с ним выделывают часами, имеют, пока полностью не вымотают, и может только мечтать, чтобы у них в запасе было чуть больше времени.

Он едва ли заботится о том, чтобы выйти из состояния всецело удовлетворенной лужицы, пока Бран не кончает внутрь него, замирает и практически немедленно принимается шептать витиеватые ругательства.

Не любитель пообниматься, ясненько.

− Что-то не так, кексик? − спрашивает Хоук, превозмогая зевок.

− Нам нужно отсюда выйти.

− Это навряд ли.

Раздается неслышное бормотание; а это характерное чувство от свирепого взгляда тебе в спину и впрямь не вымысел. К тому же − какая жалость − Бран из него выходит.

− Ты вообще соображаешь, что наделал?

− Ну, − пошатываясь, Хоук поднимается, только чтобы прислониться к стене, потому что колени еще дрожат, и, морщась, натягивает штаны поверх опавшего члена. − Я всегда могу начертить тебе схемку, если ты запамятовал.

− Ты… люди снаружи…

− Ах да. Эти. − Всё его тело липкое и пылает; их роскошные наряды, несомненно, испорчены. Отлично. − Вероятнее всего, они решили, что у нас сейчас трудный период, недавно мы помирились и слегка увлеклись своей влюбленностью. Мы не единственные. Заметил ту парочку на балконе часом раньше, потому как _это_ …

− Мне придется объяснять этим людям, почему мой _любовник_ исчез. Они потребуют объяснений. А я, в отличие от некоторых, не прирожденный лжец.

− Мама всегда говорила, что мне стоит найти человека, который оценит мои умения.

− Это какие же? Быть абсолютно невыносимым и отдаваться в чуланах?

− Помимо прочих, − весело соглашается Хоук. − К слову, а если тебе меня не бросать?

Бран, вытиравший руки о носовой платок, застывает − просто чтобы взглянуть на Хоука. Очень лестно, правда.

− Прошу прощения?

− О, да ладно. Подумай об этом. Мы приходим на приемы, я очаровываю народ, ты зарабатываешь себе крошечные разрывы сердца, а потом всё вымещаешь на мне. И все в плюсе.

− О, неужели?

− Конечно. Подумай, чего мы смогли бы добиться. Я и куда больше могу выдержать, − Хоук поднимает плечо, опускает и практично кивает на Брана. − И, думаю, ты и сам не прочь.

− Это… может обернуться весьма выгодным решением.

Проще, чем он ожидал. Досадно, когда всё идет слишком гладко.

− Ладно, − говорит Хоук после паузы. − Тогда, я, наверное, пошел. Лучше тебе выйти первым или…?

− Нет. − Бран еще сердится, что привносит в происходящее приятный штрих целостности. − После всего, что ты… нет. Это будет выглядеть странно. Домой ты отправишься со мной.

− Правда?

− Сотри с лица эту дурацкую ухмылочку.

− Да, дорогой.

− И помалкивай, − шипит Бран, мстительно одергивая рубашку Хоука.

− Мм, − в интересах предупредительной взаимности Хоук нежно похлопывает Брана между ног. − Мне нравится думать, что мы и без слов можем понять друг друга.

У Брана вырывается предательский смешок раньше, чем он успевает спрятать свое лицо.

− Я об этом пожалею, верно?

− Почти наверняка, − с торжественным кивком отзывается Хоук, протягивая руку. − Идем?

− Да, − вздыхает Бран. − Полагаю, пора.


End file.
